Dosti ho to aisi
by www.salmazhv
Summary: Kya hoga jab aisa mod ayega jab do jigri dost, ek dusre ke khilaf hojayenge. Kya teesra unhe dobara mila payega? Kismet ne unke sath kya khel khela? Want to know more than peep in.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry friends. Really, really sorry for making u wait for so long but at last now I am back with a new story on the request of my friend (** Rajvi Fan 123). Hope everyone likes it. It's on the bonding between Shreya and Tarika, and is set after Giraftar series. **A big big thank you to all my reviewers for supporting me in my first story.**

 **Salja, Mimicky 951, D, Guest, Kirti, Shalu, Priya, Shweta04, Pwincex Angel, Srija di, Rahul, Meera, Neha, Disha, Shruti, GD bhaiya, Mithi, and Rajvi fan 123. Thank you so much, all of you. I expected lesser reviews but was overjoyed to see more. Thank you very much.**

 **Guest- yes sure, we can be friends why not. Actually mera mind set tha ke is story ko aik hi post mai khatam karna hai and I tried to show the ending in that update, phir bhi I'll try my best to post a next chap of this story, abhi isi se kaam chala lo ;)**

 **Guest- sorry to hurt you but I don't write couple stories. Abhirika is the most difficult one. So sorry.**

 **Guest-actually mere pas koi idea nhi hai jo mai Abhijeet centric par likhun. Jaise hi koi idea dimagh mai aye ga. I'll pen it down and post it. OK** **J**

 **Now here's the next story:**

After case finished, Shreya went to lab to pick Tarika as most of the time they always used to go home together. When Shreya entered the lab, she only found Tarika who was very much engrossed in work.

Shreya: Tarika, chalo chalein ghar. At last ye case khatam hua. Bohot thaka diya is case ne. Ab to hum chain ki neend soyenge.

Tarika (in loud voice): Han han, tumhe to bas yahi ata hai. Dusron ki neend haram kar ke khud chain ki neend sona.

Shreya (hurt from her behavior but then she realized what Tarika is referring to. To make her expel out at least half of her pain. She dragged the topic): Maine aisa kya kardiya?

Tarika (in harsh way): Ab ye bhi mujhe tumhe samjhana pare ga ke tumne kya kiya? Wah wah inspector Shreya itni masoom hai ye to mujhe bilkul bhi nahi maloom tha. Shreya jab kisi ko apni galati ka ehsaas na ho to wo maafi ke laiq bhi nahi hota. Abhi filhaal please tum chali jao yahan se mujhe tumhari shakal tak nhi dekhni. Please, get out.

Shreya (almost in tears but tried to compose herself): Acha Tarika tum ghar to chali jao. Baqi kaam kal kar lena, ye case kafi lamba tha aur bohot dino se sabki neend disturbed rahi hai.

Tarika: Ye ehsan na tum kisi aur ke samne jatao. Mere upar rehem khane ki zaroorat nahi hai.

Shreya: Tarika hum dono dost hain aur har dost ka haq hai ke wo dosre dost ki care kare.

Tarika: Who told u that I m your friend. Kis khushfehmi mai ho tum? Tumhe kya lagta hai dosti kar lena jitna asan hai utna nibhana bhi. Shreya tumhe maloom bhi hai dost hote kon hain? Dost wo hote hain jo har pal apka sath dein. Tumne to bure waqt mai mera sath dena to door mere liye mushkilat barha dein. Tum sirf colleague ho meri, sirf colleague. Samjhi tum. Now please leave me alone.

Shreya: Tarika, maine jaan bujh ke nahi kiya, us waqt mai tension mai thi aur kuch samajh nahi araha tha. Acha theak hai as a colleague, it's my duty to inform you about the instructions by ACP sir and Salunkhe sir that they have given me strict orders to tell you that you have to leave the lab now.

Tarika: theak hai mai kam wind up kar leti hun then I will leave. Ab tum ja sakti ho.

Shreya left after clearing her tears. Sat in her car and drove off home. At home,

Shreya pov: **Tarika ke behavior se saaf pata chalta hai wo mujh se bohot hurt hai. Ab mujhe use manane ke liye utni hi mehnat karni hai jitni uske dil mai pehle meray liye jagah thi. Wohi trust dobara build karna hai. Bhagwan is kaam mai meri madad karna pls.**

To friends, ap ko kiya lagta hai, kiya kare gi Shreya. Tarika ko manane ke liye. Kya Tarika Shreya ko maaf kardegi? Janne ke liye wait for next chap, abhi ke liye itna hi. Hope everyone likes the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friends, at last I m back, han han pata hai thora late hun iske liye a big apology from me. Joote chappal baad mai marna pehle story parh lo ;)

Luv u Shreya, love duo and crazy for abhirika, topaz007, abhirika mylove, lovedareya, shreyatomar050, Soni 18, Duo's girl Srija, Arooj, Aftab, Guest, Srija, Julia Carter and Candy126. A really big thank you for appreciating my work. So ap sabki request pe humari dear Purvi bhi agayi :) to enjoy your story.

· **Rajvi Fan 123:** thank you yaar tum nahi hoti to pata nhi mai story likh bhi pati ya nahi. Thanks a lot for encouragement.

· **Guest:** ap jis concept par duo based story mang rahe hain wo RAI di (RAI THE NUGHTQUEEN) already likh rahi hain. Read her current story "JIYA HAI TERE LIYE" apko us story mai apki requirements mil jayen gi. Jaisa ke ap chahte hain, wo Abhijeet centric hai aur Daya is bar Abhijeet ko support de raha hai aur use situations par advice bhi de raha hai, to wo story ap ke parhne ke liye perfect hai. Waise bhi she is a better writer and mere khali dabbe mai apki demand ke mutabiq koi story nahi ;)

· **FireHawk01:** Yeah sure why not and ye update bhi shayad apke mutabiq chota ho but I cant help it. I try my best aur itna hi time nikalta hai. Sorry if you are disappointed.

Chalo enough of my bak bak and back to the story,

 **THE SAME NIGHT:**

Shreya was still lost in the thoughts of how to convince her one of the closest friends but was interrupted by the call of Purvi.

 **On phone:**

Purvi: Hello Shreya

Shreya: Hello Purvi, kaisi ho tum, ab tabiyat kaisi hai tumhari? Tumne mujhe call kiya, sub theek to haina? Tum theek to ho?

Purvi (smiled on her concern): Han bhai, mai theek hun lekin Shree tu thora saans to le aur mujhe bolne de.

Shreya (bit her tongue): Oh, sorry sorry. Bol tu.

Purvi: Shree mai kal se bureau aa rahi hun…. Cut her

Shreya: Koi zaroorat nahi hai Purvi, hum yaha sub manage kar lein ge. Tujhe bistar se uthne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Abhi teri tabiyat puri tarha se theek nahi ye baat mai ache se janti hun, kal hi mai tumse milne ayi thi aur tumhe dekh ke saaf pata chal raha tha ke tu kitni weak hai.

Purvi: Dekh Shree mai bohot dino se bistar par aram hi kar rahi thi. Ab mai thora fresh feel kar rahi hun aur ab to mujhe doctor ne bhi kaam karne ki ijazat de di hai. Please Shree, please.

Shreya: Acha theek hai, lekin tu sirf file work kare gi aur bilkul bhi physical exertion nahi. Specially crime scene par mai tujhe na dekhun. Typhoid koi choti beemari nahi hai jo tu thora fresh kya feel kiya nikal pari ghar se bhaag dor karne. Tujhe to pata hai na CID officer ki job kitni stressing hai.

Purvi: par Shree….

Shreya: Purvi mujhe koi par war nahi sunna. Tum file work ke ilawa koi kaam nahi karogi bas and that is final.

Purvi (irritated): Acha meri maa. Jaise teri marzi, ab khush.

Shreya: That's like my good girl.

Purvi: Acha Purvi, Taru ko mat batana, mai use surprise dungi. Surprise to mai tum dono ko dene wali thi lekin pata chala ke meri gadi kharab hai, aur tujhe to pata hai mujhe cab mai jana pasand nahi afterall mere pas itne sare dost hain wok is din kaam ayen ge.

Shreya on listening Tarika's name her smile vanished and she again went in deep pool of thoughts.

Purvi (expected as usual tease of Shreya but didn't find any reply): Hello, Shree? Hello? Hello?

Shreya (After coming out of trance): Han han. Kuch bol rahi thi tu?

Purvi (immediately soften her voice in concern): Shree, kya hua? Tum theek to ho? Kuch pareshani hai kya? Batao mujhe aur Taru ko, hum mil kar beth ke solve karein ge?

Shreya (she knew now she could not control and could burst at any moment): Purvi, mai tujhse subah, baat karti hun tayar rehna. And cut the call.

Purvi (pov): Pata nahi kiya hua hai, konsi pareshani hai? Koi bohot bari baat lag rahi thi. Bhagwan kare sab jald theek hojaye. Ek kaam karti hun Taru se poochti hun, shayad use kuch pata ho? Nahi nahi, bohot late hogaya hai, shayad so gai ho. Chal Purvi, tu bhi so ja, bohot raat ho gayi hai, kal subha tak tujhe wait karna hoga.

 **At Tarika's home:**

Tarika (pov): Pata nahi, mai jo bhi kar rahi hun wo sahi bhi hai ya nahi? Pata nahi, jab bhi mai Shree ki us harkat ke baad use dekhti hun to gussa ane lagta hai. Kuch samajh mai nahi ata, bas sirf Abhijeet ka bebas aur tension mai duba hua chehra nazar ata hai. Usse dekh kar ye lagta hai ke usne Abhijeet par shak kiya, uska bharosa todha. Meri madad karne ke bajaye aur sahara banne ke bajaye, jab mujhe uski sab se zyada zaroorat thi, sath chor diya. Jab ke mujhe pata hai wo khud kis situation se guzar rahi thi. Kuch samajh nahi aa raha kya karun? Kya Shreya ko maaf kar dena chahiye? But Abhijeet ka kya kasoor? Shreya ka bartav uske sath bohot bura tha?

IN frustration, she started crying and went to bed without eating food.

In the end trio spent a sleepless night in their bed waiting for the morning, to start their day with the rise of difficulties and their emotions to share with someone.

 **I tried to showed trio's bonding, and how much strong their relation is. Hope so I was successful. In next update all the worries, tensions and anger would go away and the trio will start their journey of life together again. To know what happens next, wait for the update, I'll try to come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So friends, I am back. Zyada late to nahi karwana para? And story yaad bhi hai ya nahi ;) I know shayad zyada late hogai. Ok friends see you at the end of update, and don't forget to tell how it is?**

Morning arose,

The trio got ready early as sleep was very far from them. Purvi was waiting for Shreya sitting idle. Few minutes later, doorbell rang. Purvi immediately opened it and Shreya was standing.

Without meeting Purvi's eyes as she knew that she can easily guess that Shreya was upset. Purvi also noticed the odd behavior of Shreya last night as well as today in the morning.

Purvi: Shree, thori der andar chal na, mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni hai.

Shreya (trying her best to avoid much conversation): Nhi Purvi yaar, aj nahi, aj bureau mai bohot kaam hai. Baad mai araam se baithein ge.

Purvi: Shree, tu kabse itni workaholic ban gayi? Chal to sahi andar, zyada der nahi baithen ge. Like this she dragged her inside the house.

Shreya had no option but to accept it.

Purvi, keeping her hand on Shreya's hand and squeezing it lightly.

Purvi(in a very supple tone): Bata mujhe, aisi kya pareshani hai jo tujhe andar hi andar khaaye ja rahi hai?

Shreya, then couldn't control her emotions anymore, hugged Purvi and broke in tears, and Purvi just rubbed her back to calm her down. Between her sobs, Shreya told her the whole matter, happened in bureau in a summarized manner.

Purvi listened all silently.

Shreya: Purvi, tu bata, kya meri galati ki koi maafi nahi? Mai ne jaan boojh ker to kuch nahi kya? Lekin Taru to kuch sunne ko tayar nahi? Kya meri galati itni bari hai?

Purvi nods in no and then explains her: Shree, pehli baat to yeh ke galati kisi ki nahi. Sab halaat ke hathon majboor the. Kisi ka maqsad dusre ko dukh nahi pohnchana tha. Har kisi ko, apnon ke kho jane ka dar tha. Tumhara bhi yahi haal tha. Tumne bhi Daya sir ki fikar ki bhaavnao mai akar Abhijeet sir par ilzam laga diya. Halanke (although) tum khud Abhijeet aur Daya sir ke rishte ko ache se samjhti ho. Haan bas tumhare alfaz ki karwahat ne Abhijeet sir ko dukhi kar diya. Tum unse maafi mang lo, unka dil bohot bara hai, wo zaroor tumhe dil se maaf kardenge. Shree, koi bhi insan perfect nahi hota. Koi na koi kami ya khami usme hoti hai. Jiski wajah se usse kabhi na kabhi koi galati sarzad ho jati hai. Apne wahi log hote hain jo tumhari kamiyon ke bawajood tumhe khushi se qabool karein aur sahi waqt ane par tumhari galati sudharne ki koshish karein. Hmm?

Shreya felt a bit relieved, after sharing her problem with Purvi.

Shreya: Pata nahi Purvi tu nahi hoti to mai kya karti? Tumse baat karke bohot acha lag raha hai. Chalo baaton baaton mai bohot der hogayi Purvi ab hume chalna chahiye.

Purvi: Problem share karogi to kuch hoga Na, aise nazre churaogi, to kaise kaam chalega?

Shreya gave a small smile in return as sign of being grateful. Both reached bureau and started to complete their incomplete files. Slowly, one by one, everybody started to come bureau, and sat on their desks to complete their pending work.

When everyone was here, including ACP sir, Purvi stood up from her desk and took permission from Acp sir to go to Fornsic lab telling him that she wanted to talk something important with Tarika.

In Forensic Lab,

Purvi: Hi Tarkia, surprise.

Tarika (seeing Purvi her face lit up): wow Purvi, what a pleasant surprise. Ab kaisi tabiyat hai tumhari?

Purvi understood by her face that she is stressed about something. Her red eyes were indicating that she cried a lot. Seeing the fixed gaze of Purvi on her, she turned her face and again engrossed herself in work.

Purvi: Taru, ye kya halat bana rakhi hai tumne apni? Kuch to khyal karo. Apni shakal dekhi, aine (mirror) mai? Jab maine last case solve kiya tha, us waqt se ab ki shaqal dekho, kaisi hogayi hai?

Tarika: Aisi koi baat nahi hai Purvi bas kaam ke chaqqar mai sahi se neend puri nhi hui.

Purvi: phir tu kuch din ke liye chutti le lay. Thoda fresh feel kar to wapas join kar lena.

Tarika (in frustration): Kya masla hai Purvi tere sath, bola na mai theek hun.(then realize her tone) I am sorry yaar pata nahi wo kaise mai….

Purvi: Acha chal koi baat nahi. Ye bata pareshani kya hai?

Tarika (widens her eyes)

Purvi: Aise kya dekh rahi ho. Mujhe saaf pata chal raha tu kisi mushkil mai hai( softens her voice) mujhe nhi bataye gi? Mai janti hun bureau mai kya hua tha Shreya ne bataya lekin mai ye sunna chahti hun ke tujhe kya baat khatak rahi hai?

Tarika: Tujhe ab bhi samjh nhi aya?

Purvi: Sirf Abhijeet sir ki pareshani hai? Itni si baat?

Tarika: Purvi ye itni si baat nahi hai…. Cut her

Purvi: Taru mai samjhti hun tum par kya guzar rahi hogi but sara gussa aur narazgi sirf Shree se kyun? Baqi sab ne bhi to bura kya haina.

Tarika: But…. Wo humari dost hai isliye maine usse ye expect nahi kya tha.

Purvi: Lekin Taru, sirf wo hi tumhari situation ko kyu samjhe? Mai ye nahi keh rahi ke mai Purvi ki side par hun, balke mai sirf ye ehsaas dilana chahti hun ke, sari galati Shree ki nahi, aur har galati ki maafi bhi to hoti haina. Koi bhi insan perfect to nahi hota na? Usse galati to ho sakti hai. Aise to ekbar Abhijeet sir bhi Shreya se thoda rude hogaye the usse.( **Giraftar series mai hi aik scene).** To kya Shreya ne tumse shikayat ki ya kisi se bhi, ya ruth gayi?

Tarika: Haan Purvi, mai maanti hun ke galati hojati hai insaan se. Lekin us waqt Abhijeet ko support karne wala koi nahi tha bureau mai, har koi usko sak ki nigahon se dekh raha tha. Shree ke paas Daya to thana usko dilasa dilane keliye. Jo use ache se samjh sakta hai, jisse shree openly feelings share kar sakti hai. Abhijeet ki situation, isse bhi buri thi. Aur sabse dil dukhane wali baat mujhe ye lagi ke wo Abhijeet ka sahara nhi bani, theek hai koi baat nhi wo khud stressed hai, sab ke sath mil kar shak kiya ilzam lagaya Abhijeet pe phir bhi maine bardasht kiya lekin usne to had hi par kardi. Abhijeet mujhse investigation mai agar madad maang raha tha, use bhi Daya ki fikr thi, wo bhi tension mai tha ke kisi bhi tarha Daya mil jaye. Wahan par DCP sir ke sath pohnch gayi aur Abhijeet ko sab ke saamne hatkari pehna di. Ye meri kalpana se bilkul baahir tha.

Purvi: Taru, mai maanti hun ke Shreya ne jo bhi kya sab bardasht se baahir tha, lekin uski jaga apne apko tasawwur karo. Usko laga ke Abhijeet sir ko kuch yaad nahi araha aur us waqt wo Abhijeet ko kasurwar maan rahi thi toh use laga ke ye behtar hoga ke wo Abhijeet sir ko DCP sir ke paas le jaye, is tarah se maamla kuch behtar hojaye ga. Aur jahan tak hatkari ki baat hai to wo to wo khud bhi nahi lagana chahti thi lekin DCP sir ke saamne wo kuch nhi bol sakti thi. Aur jahan tak vishwaas ki baat hai to wo bhi Abhijeet aur Daya ki rishte ko samjhti aur uski izzat karti hai lekin is rishte ki gehrayi ko abhi tak nahi jaanti aur usse bekhabar hai isiliye use laga ke Abhijeet sir ne Daya sir par inteqaam mai goli chalayi. Isi buniyaad par usne Abhijeet sir par ilzam laga diya.

Tarika: Hmm, Purvi tu bhi apni jagah bilkul sahi hai. Thanks a lot mere sawalon ki guthi (bundle) ko suljhaane ke liye aur meri sari confusions ko dur karne ke liye. Aur kal raat to mai Shreya se shayad extra rude ho gayi.

Purvi(in an excited voice): That's like my Taru, mujhe tujhse yahi umeed thi. Chal sabse pehle bureau chal ke is jhagre ko khatam karte hain.

 **Meanwhile in the bureau;**

Shreya was roaming to and fro in the bureau, taking a look at her watch after every few minutes waiting for Purvi. The bureau was silent today more than usual and everyone didn't look up at each other between work except formal talks although ACP sir were not present. The silence clearly reflected the guilt of colleagues of Abhijeet.

Shreya pov: **Yaar ye Purvi abhi tak bureau kyu nahi pohnchi, itni der bhi koi lagata hai bhala? Huh. Faisla kya tha ke dono sath chalein ge lekin mai ABHIJEET SIR se maafi mangun gi. Yaar lekin, aik baat to pehle sochi hi nahi, jab Abhijeet sir par ilzam lagaya tab maine Purvi madad nahi li to ab maafi mangne mai kyun sath jaun? Mera khyal hai mujhe aur der nahi karni chaiye. Waise bhi jab ilzam lagane se pehle itna nahi socha to ab kyun.**

.

.

With slow steps she reached to Abhijeet sir and said in an audible voice: Sir kya mai apke 5 minutes le sakti hun, agar apko koi problem na ho to? Hope mai apko disturb nahi kar rahi.

Abhijeet: Shreya tum kabse itna formal hone lagi. Bolo kya baat hai? Hum sab ek family hain khul kar bejhijak bolo.

Shreya: Wohi to sir ap hume ab bhi family ka hissa mante hain jis ne apka mushkil waqt mai sath chor diya?

Abhijeet: Shreya mai to ye baat kabka bhul gaya. Aur CID mai aisa normal hai. CID officers bhi aik time suspect ki nazar se dekhe jate hain. Aur CID chalti hi evidence ki basis par hai.

Shreya: Par sir, family mai aik trust naam ki cheez bhi hoti hai jo hum mai nahi kyun ke humne mushkil waqt mai ye prove kardiya. Jis tarah maine ap par bureau mai maine ilzam lagaya tha usi tarah mai maafi bhi maangna chahti hun. I am really very sorry sir. Hope ap mujhe maaf kardein ge.

Abhijeet: Are Shreya mai tumhe apni behen jaisa samjhta hun, aur bhala koi apni behen se naraaz hota hai kya?

After listening the word 'behen' tears streamed down the cheeks of Shreya and she instantly hugged him and Abhijeet caressed her hairs and both remained in a hug for some time.

After witnessing the scene, eyes of every officer were wet. It was an emotional environment in bureau.

Shreya after separating from the hug: Sir thanks to you so much. Ap ko nahi pata apne mera dil ka bojh halka kar diya.

Abhijeet: Shreya maine bataya na mai bilkul hurt nahi hun. Hmm?

Shreya nodded with teary eyes and went on her desk again.

After seeing the courage of Shreya, everybody one by one started to go and ask forgiveness of Abhijeet and he, as always readily forgave them cheerfully.

Just after that Tarika and Purvi entered the bureau with teary eyes, and Tarika ran and hugged Shreya as tightly as possible.

Shreya (almost a whisper): Tumne sab sunliya? Ab tum naraaz to nahi hona?

Tarika (feeling relieved and contented): Haan mai itna acha scene kaise miss kar sakti thi. Aur bhala tumse koi zyada der tak naraaz reh sakta hai?

Shreya: Sachi na Taru?

Tarika: Muchi.

And they both laughed whole-heartedly after a long time. It was a very happy environment in bureau. Smile of every officer was back and the atmosphere seemed jollier.

Purvi came along: Bhai akele akele kya baatein ho rahi hain? Mere bagair?

Shreya (with usual satisfactory smile on her face): Aisi koi khaas baat nahi, hum soch rahein itni khushi ke mauqe par koi outing toh banti hai.

Tarika (excitedly): to phir meri taraf se tum dono ke liye aik bht badi treat. Waise bhi kal Sunday hai to teeno mil kar khub enjoy kareinge. OK?

All three gave a high-fi to each other. The trio went out talking and laughing and nobody stopped them as everyone wanted them to celebrate their re-union.

 **To friends kaisa laga? Hope ap sabko parhne mai maza aya. Ab review karna mat bhulna. Next update will come soon.**

 **I just want to say in the end that I was overjoyed seeing the reviews. DUO's girl Srija, ashmika kv Shreya fan, luv u Shreya, aftab, aditi, love duo and purvi, asfa, manisha. Thank you very much. I am delighted to have such supporters, expecting your support in my further stories.**

 **Rajvi Fan 123: OK, nahi bolti thnx :) stay blessed and be happy dear. Your special review always makes my day.**

 **Love DUO and crazy for Abhirika: Thank you for your suggestions. I am very thankful to you. As you read the story I included some dialogues of Abhijeet as I also felt it necessary but I thought that conversation of Abhirika wasn't required. Sorry if you are hurt. By the way, I wouldn't have minded even if you have requested for one or two Abhirika scene but I couldn't manage. I hope I didn't disappoint you. I understand you asked the scene of Abhirika to affirm Tarika, that Abhijeet is not upset anymore and that he has forgiven Shreya sincerely.**

 **Repunzel313: Yeah, sure why not.**

 **Guest: Sorry, but I don't write couple stories, and also that I had mentioned before in the starting of the story that, it's a story on lady duo. Hope you don't mind. And thank you for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys…. I am back with the last chapter of the story…. I am very thankful to my regular reviewers and silent readers…. Keep supporting me like this….I know mai late hu but kya karu, I couldn't take out for typing the story…. I hope you all remember me :)**

 **Sania Ali, Dareya Lovers, Repunzel 313, Ashmika KV Shreya fan, Aash VIN, Love DUO and Purvi, DUO's Girl Srija… thank you soooooo much I couldn't have completed the story without you guys…**

 **RajviFan123: Hmm, me too glad that everything is normal INCLUDING PURVI'S TYPHOID ;p haan bhai teri baat hi kuch aur hai tu hai hi sabse special AFTER RAJVI, nhi? ;p By the way thanks for the review :)**

 **Candy126: I am really very sorry that I am late in updating. Sorryyy to make you wait for so long….**

 **Guest: Surely will fulfill your request when a plot hits in my mind :)**

 **Haya: I also love their friendship, Inshallah time mila to zarur apki wish puri karungi :)**

 **Abhirika and DUO's Princess: Nahi nahi Tarika ko manane mai kafi time laga tha ap uski tarah mat naraz hona bilkul bhi :p kya karun sorry bole baghair raha nhi jata ;)**

 **Fire Hawk01: Ab ghalti ki thi to sorry bhi bolna chahiye na? :) By the way loads of thanks for the review :)**

 **Topaz007: Really sorry for ruining your excitement by updating this late :( but lots of thanks for the review :)**

 **IN SHOPPING MALL,**

Tarika (impatiently): Chalo na girls, men's watch ke section mai chalte hain thodi der ke liye….

Purvi (naughtily): Tabhi mai bolun, tujhe itni jaldi kyun ho rahi hai shopping ke liye. Waise to tu shopping se bhagti hai. Hain?

Tarika (hiding her excitement immediately): Aisi koi baat nhi, tum log jab bhi bolte ho mai shopping ke liye ajati hu.

Purvi: Wohi toh, jab hum bolte hain aur tere saamne hath jodtein hain tab tu jake chalti hai aur aj to driver ko gadi tez chalane ka bol rahi thi.

Tarika: A…ab…bbb…aa….ai…aisi…kkoi…baattt…nhi, wo to….. dopeher ka time hai to traffic badhta jata hai ahista ahista isliye bola take hum traffic mai na phans jayen…

Purvi: Acha aisi baat hai, mujhe to nhi pata tha Mumbai ke traffic mai koi badlao ata hai vo to hamesha hi ek jaisa rehta hai… kyun Shreya?

(Sorry friends for changing the reality, but just for the requirement of the storyJ)

And they got no response from Shreya so they called her name this time more loudly…

Shreya (coming out of her thoughts): H...han bolo kya hua…

Purvi: tu kahan khoyi hui thi? (naughtily): Kahin Daya sir ke khayalon mai to nhi?

Shreya (trying to hide the blush which appeared on her cheeks): Han, mm…mera matlab…nnn…nahi.

Purvi and Tarika then communicated with each other through eyes.

Tarika: Yaar Purvi, watch ko chod, pehle kuch khane chalte hain bht bhook lagi hai.

Purvi : Mujhe bhi, chal chalte hain.

All three reached on a corner table and sat there.

Purvi: Han to Shree, kya legi tu?

Shreya: Bas yaar mujhe to sirf coffee chalegi.

Tarika: Mere liye ek sandwich le le

Purvi: Theek hai phir mai bhi apne liye kuch le ati hun.

PURVI WENT TO BRING THE DESIRED THINGS AND CAME BACK IN FEW MINUTES WHILE TARIKA GOT ENGAGED IN HER MOBILE TO CHECK IMPORTANT MESSAGES. WHEN PURVI CAME BACK,

Tarika: Shree, ab bata tujhe kya baat sata rahi hai?

Shreya: Hain? M…mm…mujhe to koi baat nhi sata rahi. Tum logon se kisne kaha?

Tarika: Teri aankhon aur bartav ne…

Shreya (hung her head down): Wo, yaar jis tarah tu mujhse aisa sulook Abhijeet sir ke saath expect nhi kar rahi thi, waisa daya sir bhi to nhi kar rahe honge na? Waise bhi unka behavior mere sath ukhda ukhda sa hai.

Purvi: (in a naughty mood): oho to madam ko ye fikr ho rahi hai…. Hum yahan pareshan baithe hain ke pata nhi kya pareshani hai….

Tarika (slapping on Purvi's head lightly): Purviii, serious hoja warna mujhse aur Shree, dono se maar khayegi….

Purvi (not leaving any chance to tease): Yaar, tu Tarika se seekh le, ab dekh wo bhi to misunderstanding door karne ke liye Abhijeet ke liye gift le rahi hai watch ki surat me.

Tarika's eyes were wide, and she uttered in shock: Tt…tujhe kaise pata?

Purvi: Ab dost kis ki hun ;)

Tarika (an evil smile appeared on Tarika's lips too): Ab shree, ye bhi dekh le, Purvi ko get well soon ke card ke sath bouquet bhi mila Rajat ki taraf se kyun ke use time nhi mila Purvi se milne ane ke liye jab wo beemar thi case ki waja se…

(Sorry guys for including Rajat, I know Rajat was not present in CID that time but just for the requirement of the story)

Purvi (tried to change the topic): To Shree, tune kya socha, kya degi Daya bhai ko gift mai?

Tarika (couldn't leave Purvi so easily): Are Shree, aadhi baat to reh hi gayi, jab Purvi ne bureau dobara join kya to use "glad to see you back in bureau" ka card mila chocolate ke packet ke saath.

Shreya (at last she smiled widely): Tum logon ka hogaya to main bolu?

Purvi: Haan han, boliye na Mohtarma, hum kabse isi intezar main hain ke ap apne mun se kuch shabd farmayein.

Shreya: Purvi ab to pakka hai ke, tu mujhse aur Taru se maar khayegi. Yaar, mujhe yaad aya Daya sir ko chocolate fudge cake bohot pasand hain to how about baking one?

Purvi: Oye hoye, tere paas to nit naye ideas hain Daya bhai ko khush karne ke liye. Hain?

Shreya: Purvi, Teri nautanki kuch zyada hi nhi badh rahi?

Tarika: Ab tum dono mat shuru hojana please. Waise bhi sabne kha liya to chalein shopping ke liye late ho raha hai.

Shreya (coming in her naughty mood): Haan bhai chalo bhai akhir Abhijeet sir ki watch ka sawal hai.

Tarika: Tum dono ko mai ghar pe chalke dekhti hun. Bht bol rahe hona ajkal.

Shreya and Purvi gave hi-fi to each other and ran away laughing leaving Tarika smiling and nodding her head disappointingly.

 **THE END**

This story ends here. Sorry if anyone got hurt through my words.


End file.
